Me llamo Thresh
by ModalFern
Summary: Thresh siempre se ha mantenido indiferente hacia las relaciones de amistad y enemistad de los campeones, el era solitario desde su muerte como humano, lo que había generado en el un ligero desarrollo de locura temprana, haciéndole decir y hacer cosas que nunca nadie habría pensado. Debido a esto, conocerá a campeones en la liga que serán sus primeros amigos, y tal vez algo mas...
1. Notas del Autor

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que es mi primer fanfiction, diablos, creo que es la primera vez que escribo algo de este estilo fuera de la escuela. Quería aclarar eso solamente empezar para que no me vayan a pedir lo mejor del mundo.

La segunda cosa que deseo aclarar es que los capítulos no tienen relación entre sí, cada capítulo empieza con las cosas completamente normales y como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada el capítulo anterior. Aunque si lo desean, puedo hacer estas historias como las demás, es decir, que si tengan relación entre si los capítulos.

Lo ultimo es que siéntanse libres de criticar pero sin insultos por favor, ya que como he mencionado anteriormente, es lo primero que escribo fuera de la escuela, acepto solicitudes de amistad en LOL (nombre de usuario en mi perfil) y, en caso de tener alguna recomendación o corrección, siéntanse libres de decirla.

Ademas, puedo agregarle lo que ustedes deseen, siempre y cuando me lo pidan respetuosamente, estoy para hacerlos felices.


	2. Algo Cotidiano

¿Han pensado alguna vez en ese espectro que solo comete malas acciones y se pregunta porque su vida es una mierda? Pues ese soy yo. Cada vez que me pasa algo bueno esta a punto de pasarme algo malo, como que haya idiotas que no agarren la linterna o que mi compañero de línea este ausente al empezar las partidas. Intento ser mejor espectro. Me llamo Thresh.

Thresh se encontraba saliendo tranquilamente de la sala de invocación del instituto de la guerra. Habia sido invocado desde las Islas de la Sombra para comenzar con sus labores diarias como campeón de la Liga de Leyendas. Al igual que el, todos los campeones eran invocados desde su lugar de origen hasta el Instituto de la Guerra. Se sento en una banca cercana a la sala y se decidio a esperar pacientemente, puesto que los invocadores no dejaban marchar a los campeones hasta que todos se encontraran en el Instituto.

Miro hacia el reloj de pared para darse cuenta que eran las 7 en punto, luego miro a los lados para observar que habían alrededor de 85 campeones, contándolo a el. Se puso en pie y camino hasta la parte izquierda de la sala para encontrarse a Hecarim hablando con Shaco. El ya sabia que eran amigos, asi que no se sorprendio en lo absoluto. Se sento al lado de ellos.

"Miren quien es" dijo Hecarim con tono amistoso "El cadenero implacable"

"Carcelero… ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que mi titulo es el carcelero implacable, no el cadenero implacable?" Le respondio Thresh algo molesto

"Eh, tranquilo, ni que fueras a morir solo por un comentario" esas fueron las palabras de Shaco

"Yo ya estoy muerto… Solo soy un espectro" Pero aun asi queda cierta humanidad en mi, pensó para si

"Mira, Hecarim me ha hablado sobre ti, no somos tan diferentes después de todo" Mientras el bufon hablaba, Thresh miraba sus vestimentas, lo dudo mucho

"La gente sigue diciendo que tu y yo somos locos, torturamos gente y nos reimos al respecto" comentaba Shaco

"No hagas caso, a veces la gente hace el chismoso donde quiera" "Y no es lo mismo que la gente haga el chismoso donde quiera a que el mozo haga chis donde quiera" respondio el carcelero con tono burlon

Todos empezaron a reir por la broma por unos segundos hasta escuchar a un invocador decir que podían retirarse.

"Eres gracioso cadenitas, te vere a la hora del almuerzo" dijo Shaco, no era una pregunta

Thresh y Hecarim caminaron hacia el patio, no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Habiendo ingresado, Hecarim se atrevio a decir algo:

"Es la primera vez que veo que tienes un amigo que no proviniera de las Islas de la Sombra" dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Thresh, que mantenía la vista al frente a pesar de su comentario

"Entonces me conoces menos de lo que pensaba" claramente mientras respondia se le notaba algo pensativo, después volteo a ver a su amigo.

"Si me busca Pinpon, dile que me estoy lavando la cara" dijo Thresh mientras se iba por donde vino

Hecarim solto una risa para nada discreta antes de continuar por su camino.

Por otro lado Thresh iba caminando por el pasillo sin reírse, algo que pocos, por no decir nadie sabia salvo el, era que la ausencia de comunicación le había desarrollado una etapa de locura temprana, muy ligera y casi sin notarse, que era manifestada a través de las bromas que hizo en este dia, puesto que ese era el primer dia que hacia esta clase de bromas.

Llegaba al piso en el que vivía del complejo residencial del Instituto por un elevador. Por ende, no conocía a sus vecinos campeones, hasta que al abrir la puerta se encontró a la inconfundible Jinx, la bala perdida, que iba a entrar. Salio Thresh sin decir nada.

Jinx sin embargo, le dijo ligeramente "Huesitos" en tono vacilon.

Lo único que hizo el carcelero fue voltear su cara hacia el elevador con la parte de su cara que simulaba su cabellera levantada para devolverle el apodo diciendo

"Pelo pintado"

Mientras esto, las puertas del elevador se habían cerrado, pero eso no evito que se escuchara una risita. Indiferente, el carcelero se dirigio a sus aposentos. Abrio la puerta para lo que era una sala fría tanto por temperatura como por apariencia, había armas y cráneos en la pared a modo de trofeo y una mesa con sillas en el medio de la sala. Mientras una que otra vez aparecia la imagen de una de las tantas personas fallecidas a sus manos. El cuarto tenia una puerta que tenia dentro una habitación , Thresh no la había tocado desde que se había instalado en el cuarto, asi que al entrar simplemente había una cama perfectamente acomodada, una mesa de café y un armario, completamente vacio y con telas de araña que hacían juego con la decoración de la casa.

Rara vez estaba ahí por un tiempo superior al de una hora, pero se sento en una de las sillas buscando algo que hacer. Miro sus botas y estaban muy desgastadas, la suela se estaba despegando asi que se los quito y creo una fogata en el suelo de su casa con una plancha encima del fuego.

Coloco sus botas en la plancha mientras le echaba aire al fuego, luego de esto se sento y miro lo que alguna vez fueron sus pies, eran solo llamas etéreas color verde, como lo que se podía ver de su cuerpo, las botas , junto con sus guantes, eran solo algo estético.

Paso un tiempo y oyó que tocaban la puerta, se extrañó, porque nunca nadie había tocado su puerta. Se paró a abrir y encontró a la peli-azul del otro lado de la puerta.

"Disculpa la molestia cadenitas, ¿pero me podrías ayudar en algo?" dijo sin titubeos con su voz aguda

"Mi nombre es Thresh, no cadenitas" dijo con algo de molestia, pero al instante se le borro ese tono y la expresión de su cara tras repetir bien en su cabeza lo que dijo.

"¿Qué necesitas?" le dijo el carcelero con tono serio

"¿Puedo pasar? Tengo miedo de que alguien más lo escuche" dijo con cierta preocupación en su rostro la peli-azul, pero manteniendo su voz de siempre

"Solo no prestes atención a lo que veas en las paredes" le respondió.

Pese a no haber recibido visita antes, sabía que la gente se asustaría al ver sus trofeos. Pero se quedo asombrado al ver que la bala perdida simplemente no decía nada al respecto pese a haberlas mirado,

"Bonito lugar" dijo en voz baja la peli-azul mientras olía algo en el aire.

Siguio el olor hasta encontrar las botas de Thresh en el fuego y a el dándole aire. Simplemente lo miro con una ligera mueca en su rostro que se podía calificar como sonrisa.


	3. Buenos y Malos momentos

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" le pregunto al carcelero mientras señalaba sus botas con una sonrisa extrañada en su rostro

"Oh… los siento si te molesta, es solo que los estoy reparando, son viejos y necesitan algo de mantenimiento" _y a ti que te importa?!_

"No, no me molesta, solo que es la primera vez que veo a alguien haciendo algo similar" le respondió con tono tranquilo

"De mi vida, antes de morir, recuerdo haber visitado a una zapatero por la misma cuestión, estaban viejas y desgastadas"-pauso un momento- "recuerdo que dijo que no eran clavadas, eran cocidas"

Jinx dejo salir una carcajada ante la situación. Mientras el carcelero seguía echándole aire al fuego para que avivara, la volteo a ver con cara neutral.

"A propósito de marsupiales con rabia, ¿Para que viniste a pedirme ayuda?" Le pregunto el carcelero con la misma cara

Esto solo hizo que Jinx siguiera dando carcajadas _-este tipo es mas gracioso de lo que aparenta- _pensaba mientras reia.

Paso un tiempo hasta que dejara de reir y poner cara decente.

"Tengo un problema muy grande..." le dijo algo preocupada. "No encuentro a carapescado, ¿me podrias ayudar a encontrarle?" le pidió con cara pensativa

"Te ayudare, solo dame un minuto a que acabe con mis botas" y prosiguió con su tarea

"Esta bien"-paso un tiempo- "¿Por qué no simplemente te compras otros?" le pregunto intrigada

"Yo también tengo un problema respecto a eso… nunca he podido encontrar zapatos de mi tamaño" le comentó

"¿Cómo es posible?" le pregunto una vez mas. La bala perdida nunca se cansaba de hacer preguntas.

"Pues no, porque imagínate conseguir zapatos de mi tamaño, pues no…" le respondió el carcelero mientras movía su mano al lado de su cabeza queriendo señalar su altura.

Jinx volvió a reír como lo hacía minutos antes, tan fuerte que hasta parecía que estaba a punto de soltar lagrimas _este tipo es muy gracioso, -¿Por qué era tan solitario?- _

"Oye Thresh" dijo la peli azul mientras el carcelero sacaba sus botas del fuego y las colocaba en el suelo

"Dígame campeón" le respondió mientras se ponía sus botas con la mano intentando soportar el calor -_un momento, ¿Qué le dije?-._

"Campeón" le respondió Jinx intentando aguantar su risa

"Gracias" respondió Thresh intentando ocultar su vergüenza, lo que provoco en su lugar fue que Jinx dejara salir la risa que estaba ocultando.

Por alguna razón, Thresh no se había reído en todo el tiempo que la bala perdida estaba en su habitación, simplemente estaba metido en sus propios asuntos.

"¿Me vas a ayudar o que?" dijo Jinx intentando sonar molesta, pero en vez de eso se le notaba lo rojo en sus mejillas de tanto reír, era evidente que su tono no era real

"Ah, si, ya termine de ponerme las botas" le respondio.

Seguido de esto, el carcelero abrió la puerta para Jinx

"¿Ya se va?" le dijo el carcelero mirándola a los ojos y haciendo señas con las manos abiertas, como si estuviera aventando algo ligero al corredor

"¿No me vas a ayudar?" pregunto la peli azul algo indignada

"Si, ¿pero no quieres pasar primero?" le respondio Thresh con tono natural

"Ah, si" y cruzo por la puerta intentando aguantar su risa de nuevo

"¿Por qué me pediste ayuda a mi?" le pregunto el carcelero

La pregunta dejo helada a Jinx, realmente no sabia la razón, asi que invento una respuesta

"Porque… toque todas las puertas y en ninguna había nadie, habías sido el primero en abrirme" respondio nerviosa

"Esta bien… ¿Dónde estabas cuando te diste cuenta que faltaba tu lanzamisiles?"

"Mmmmm…"- pensó un momento- "después de bajar a la planta baja, creo"

_-Asi que por eso tocaste mi puerta- _pensó Thresh –_la vi con su lanzamisiles cuando la encontré en el elevador- _

"Probablemente lo dejaste abajo" sugirió el carcelero

"Si, supongo lo mismo" se quedo pensativa

Jinx recordó que, efectivamente, estaban en el comedor, le dejo ahí después de bajar por un aperitivo tras la invocación de todos los campeones al instituto y que encontró a Vi sentada en una mesa, antes de decidir a molestarla un rato, dejo a Carapescado en una silla del comedor para simbolizar paz ante su enemiga.

"¡Ya se donde esta! Ven" exclamo Jinx con una sonrisa de alivio

"No fue tan difícil como pensé" dijo mientras seguía a la pelirosa a través del complejo

Llegaron al comedor y la bala perdida corrió hacia donde estaba Carapescado mientras el carcelero se quedo en la entrada. Recogio a carapescado de la silla y la enfundo en su espalda, luego se dirigio al carcelero

"Gracias huesitos" le dijo agradecida

"De nada, pelo pintado" le devolvió el apodo

Pasado esto, Thresh salio al exterior, específicamente, al campo baldoso atrás del comedor a pensar un poco recargándose en una pared

_-Mi cordura vuelve al estar solo por una razón , no importa con quien este, cometo acciones que no sabría explicar-_

Despues de pensar por unos minutos con la cabeza baja, subio la mirada tras ver una sombra para encontrar a la vigilante de Piltover con la sheriff a su lado. Algo decía que las cosas no iban a ir muy bien.


	4. Partidos Clasificatorios

"Cait, ¿de verdad crees que debamos preguntarle a el?" susurro Vi a Caitlyn

"Todo apunta a que él sabe algo" le respondió de igual forma

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" pregunto Thresh

"Aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotras, ¿te queda claro?"

"Solo díganmelo, y rápido, tengo otras cosas que hacer"

El instituto comenzaba sus actividades a las 12 en punto, solo faltaba media hora, en efecto, Thresh era uno de los campeones más utilizados del juego, esto requería una gran presencia de su parte en el Instituto, al ser invocado en casi todos los juegos clasificatorios y torneos. Aunque esto suene malo, sus ingresos estaban por los cielos.

"Al grano, ¿dónde está Jinx?" pregunto la peli rosa

"Lamento informarles de que no tengo idea de su posición actual"

"No somos idiotas, Thresh, te vimos con ella aca abajo" comento la sheriff

"No fue nada mas que un llamado de ayuda" _¿Por qué estaban tan alarmadas? _"Apenas la conocí hoy" añadió luego

"Hmmm… esta bien, márchate a donde quieras, te creemos, pero si nos enteramos de que nos mentiste…"

"Solo cuando me golpees, usa tus guantes, no creo que quieras quemarte la mano" interrumpió mientras señalaba la parte visible de su cuerpo

Vi gruñó mientras se preguntaba _-¿Quién se cree este tipo?- _

"Vámonos, Vi, con eso basta"Le dijo Caitlyn sabiendo que en cualquier momento estallaría la furia de su compañera

Dejaron al carcelero mientras este se dirigía hacia el complejo dispuesto a empezar sus actividades diarias. Debía atender partidos clasificatorios, puesto que eran los únicos en los que se requería la presencia de campeones.

En el primer juego del día se le prohibió la participación por los invocadores, así que recibió una remuneración, que era lo que se hacía a los campeones que eran prohibidos, para su sorpresa, encontró a su vecina saliendo del mismo cuarto donde le dieron a el su paga.

"Ah, ¡mira quién está aquí!" dijo Jinx mientras le saludaba

El carcelero simplemente le devolvió el saludo mientras se acercaba a hablar

"Thresh, ¿sabías que la gente sigue diciendo que tú y yo estamos locos?" pregunto Jinx

"No hagas caso, hay gente a la que le gusta levantar falsos, hay otros en cambio que les gusta levantar pesas" le respondió Thresh con su tono normal, para el no era broma

Jinx comenzó a reírse como esa mañana, se seguía preguntando - _¿Por qué era tan solitario Thresh? Era tan gracioso-_

"Compañero…" dijo mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa

"¿Qué necesitas, se te perdió tu arma otra vez?" le pregunto el espectro

"¿Qué? ¡No!, es otra cosa –respiro profundo- ¿Qué te pregunto la poli ahí fuera?"

Jinx había visto la escena desde dentro, espiando desde la puerta

"Preguntaron dónde estabas"

"¿Qué les respondiste?"

"Yoque"

"¿Yoque?

"Yo que sé…" el carcelero subió y bajo los hombros mientras respondía

Y la peli azul volvió a reír por un tiempo, Thresh se mantenía indiferente ante esto mientras miraba el reloj de pared, estaba a punto de empezar otro partido, así que volvió a la sala sin hacer ningún ruido.

"Oye, te…"

A Jinx se le cortaron las palabras al saber que le estaba hablando al aire y que no había nadie frente a ella, así que fue a sentarse a un sofá en la sala principal que no estaba tan lejos de ahí. Había un televisor colgado en la pared desde donde se podían ver los partidos. Se mostraron los resultados del partido anterior, que no fue tan largo por la gran superación que les impuso el equipo azul.

Posteriormente, se mostro el reclutamiento para los campeones que participaría en el nuevo encuentro. Mostraron las prohibiciones y las elecciones de los invocadores, al final, apareció, a manos del ultimo invocador encargado de elegir, Thresh, el carcelero implacable, había sido llamado a combatir junto con Zed, Jayce, Vi y Caitlyn en contra de Syndra, Riven, Jarvan IV, Zyra y Ezreal en un juego en la Grieta del Invocador.

Mientras los campeones estaban siendo invocados al campo de batalla, la peli azul fue a por un aperitivo por lo mientras para poder disfrutar de la batalla –_¿Cómo es que mis enemigas hayan tocado con Thresh en el mismo equipo?-_ .

No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero de alguna manera se sentía celosa de Caitlyn, ella no era de ocultar mucho sus sentimientos, tampoco era que los mostrara demasiado a la hora de pelear. De cualquier forma, se sentó a observar el partido atentamente.

Ya había empezado y todo iba normal, todos consiguiendo oro y experiencia, Thresh se hallaba oculto en un arbusto en la línea inferior mientras Caitlyn asesinaba súbditos, Ezreal hacia lo mismo con Zyra a su lado, dispuesta a protegerle. Thresh salía del arbusto de cuando en cuando para golpear al explorador con su guadaña, ignorando a Zyra por completo. Los campeones de ambos bandos regresaron a su base a comprar lo necesario con una sincronía casi perfecta. Al volver, Thresh no estaba, solo Caitlyn retomando su tarea en el carril.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Thresh, sin previo aviso, lanzo su guadaña hacia el explorador, había salido del arbusto de 3 salidas para entrar por el rio, enganchándolo y tirando de él mientras soltaba su linterna y saltaba hacia el explorador, Caitlyn agarro la linterna para encontrarse al lado del carcelero mientras invocaba una prisión de muros espectrales en forma de pentágono, encerrando al explorador y condenándolo a muerte a manos de Caitlyn:

**PRIMERA SANGRE**

Zyra no pudo hacer nada, ya que iba volviendo de colocar centinelas en el mapa, decidió tomar la ruta segura y volver por el carril mientras el equipo enemigo aprovecho la muerte de Jarvan IV y Syndra a manos de Vi y Zed, respectivamente, para asesinar al dragon sin ninguna molestia, al terminar, Vi se oculto en el arbusto del rio del carril inferior, esperando la llegada del explorador y la señal del carcelero para entrar y asesinarlo nuevamente.

El carril de la línea inferior estaba a manos de Zyra y Ezreal, al tener al otro equipo contra su torre, esto favoreció a Vi para entrar sin ser detectada y esconderse en el arbusto, coloco un centinela en el arbusto en el que se encontraba y esperó. Después que Caitlyn limpiara la oleada y defendiera la torre, Thresh lanzo su guadaña y por segunda vez acertó al explorador, dejo su linterna tras de si para Caitlyn mientras Vi cargaba su guante para entrar a la pelea. Mientras todo esto sucedía, Jayce activo su teleportacion al centinela colocado por Vi al mismo tiempo que Riven utilizo el suyo en el arbusto del rio, en un centinela colocado por Zyra. Momentos antes, Zed se movilizaba hacia el carril inferior por la jungla aliada a la vez que Jarvan IV y Syndra se movilizaban hacia el mismo carril por la jungla. Esta pelea podía definir el transcurso del juego.

Thresh jalo la linterna para atraer a Caitlyn a su lado mientras activaba la prisión de muros espectrales de nuevo y Vi golpeaba a Zyra con sus guantes hextech, manteniéndola ocupada y obligándola a huir no sin antes utilizar sus raíces atrapadoras y tuerce espinas sobre Vi y sobre Thresh, quien lo ignoro por completo para observar la muerte de Ezreal a manos de Caitlyn. Riven, Syndra y Jarvan IV aparecieron desde el rio para enfrentar a las justicieras de Piltover y al carcelero, quienes se encontraban con la mitad de la vida a excepción de Caitlyn, que apenas había sido tocada, en vez de retirarse, decidieron pelear cuando apareció el defensor del mañana desde el arbusto para ayudar a su equipo, Zed esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar.

Los 4 miembros del equipo de Thresh, a excepción de Zed, se abalanzaron sobre el otro equipo que creían tener ventaja por tener más vida que sus enemigos, Riven reforjo su espada para abalanzarse sobre Vi sin ayuda, por lo que termino cayendo a manos de Caitlyn con ayuda de su compañera.

**ASESINATO DOBLE**

Aun así, Vi estaba herida y debía tomar una decisión, ayudar a su equipo o regresar a curarse, escogió la moralidad, Thresh se adelantó sin temor al dolor que podría sufrir, dejando que Jarvan IV usara su Cataclismo sobre el a la vez que Syndra uso Poder Desatado sobre el carcelero, dejándolo gravemente herido y obligando a sus enemigos a intentar matarlo. Zed salió del arbusto para colocar la Marca de la Muerte sobre la soberana oscura para acabar con ella rápidamente y con estilo con ayuda de Jayce, para desaparecer como la sombra, el defensor del mañana hizo le mismo, dejando a sus compañeros el resto, Jarvan, dañado, sabia que Thresh no era el objetivo adecuado, así que se abalanzo sobre Vi, que se encontraba débil y golpeándolo, Thresh engancho a Jarvan antes de que tocara a Vi, lo suficientemente cerca para que el príncipe ejecutara al carcelero, Vi uso Asalto y Lesiones sobre el príncipe, este intentaba escapar, pero Caitlyn uso As bajo la Mira para acabar con el demaciano

**ASESINATO TRIPLE**

**Y bueno, hasta aquí dejare el episodio de hoy, se que se puso intenso y el partido se definió a favor de nuestro espectro favorito. Como el primer comentario que hago en un capitulo de la serie, me gustaría pedirles algunas ideas sobre lo que podría suceder después y, si pueden, dejen sus reviews para saber si les esta gustando, tengo algunas ideas sobre lo que escribiré en el próximo capitulo, que posiblemente este para hoy o mañana. Me despido por ahora.**


	5. Un favor

Unos minutos pasaron y Caitlyn tomo tal ventaja, que se volvió legendaria, asesinando a cualquiera que se le interpusiera sin ningún problema, el partido iba 16-1 a favor del equipo de Thresh, siendo su muerte la única de su equipo, más bien, sacrificio.

Llegado el minuto 25, finalizaron el juego destruyendo el nexo, apareciendo el anuncio de victoria para el equipo azul y el anuncio de derrota para el equipo rojo. Cada que un partido finalizaba, los campeones se felicitaban por el juego y eran regresados al Instituto de la Guerra por sus invocadores correspondientes, haciéndoles aparecer en sus habitaciones para que reanudaran sus actividades.

Al estar dentro de un partido como participante, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, cada 5 minutos eran en realidad una hora en el mundo real, pero los invocadores habían previsto esto acelerando el tiempo en los Campos de la Justicia, asi que el mapa era en realidad mas grande de lo que aparentaba, y los campeones eran mas pequeños, lo que retrasaba su movimiento en tiempo real.

Puesto que el partido duro 25 minutos, habían pasado 5 horas, haciendo que dieran las 6 en punto, hora de cierre del Instituto, los campeones tenían la opción de quedarse en sus habitaciones a pasar la noche o regresar a sus propios hogares, Thresh decidió irse a las Islas de la Sombra para atender sus asuntos y seguir cumpliendo su tarea como cosechador de almas.

Paso el dia, y tras los acontecimientos cotidianos de cada mañana al llegar, la invocación de los campeones al Instituto y el encuentro con su amigo Hecarim, se dirigió a su habitación para asegurarse de que estuviera todo, planeaba pasar la noche ahí, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse que faltaba una de sus tan preciadas armas, un cuchillo, específicamente, al instante se alarmó y se llevó las manos a la cintura, ese cuchillo tenía un valor sentimental para él, le fue entregado por quien alguna vez fue su padre cuando él se inscribió a las fuerzas de la ley de ese tiempo.

Hace mucho tiempo, mientras seguía con vida, Thresh se alisto como vigilante de su ciudad tras ser arrestado por participar en un hurto a gran escala, era eso o ser un preso más, fue asignado como vigilante de la cárcel. Cada día que pasaba, su brutalidad, fuerza y toma de decisiones se iba haciendo más notable hasta que murió el alcaide de la cárcel por enfermedad. En ese momento, sus compañeros vigías votaron por el para hacerse cargo de la cárcel él mismo. Pasaron años y se fue forjando la personalidad que tanto le caracterizo, la de un torturador malvado con las cadenas como su herramienta de tortura favorita, infundiendo miedo en sus presos al oír su rechinido. Hasta la fuga de prisioneros que acabaron con su vida y dio comienzo a su no-vida.

Estaba preocupado de perder su reliquia, que de hecho le fue robada. Bajo del piso en el que residía para informar al alto consejero de la liga Heyward Relivash sobre el robo de su cuchillo esperando que se realizara una investigación al respecto, solo recibió como respuesta "Haremos lo que podamos". No confiaba demasiado en estas palabras, pero quien era el para investigar por el mismo, no tenía ninguna pista que le ayudase.

Había una sala dedicada al estudio y la relajación cerca de donde estaba, era mediana y con una fogata y unos cuantos sillones individuales además de otros con espacio par personas, además de un librero y una mesa de cristal cuadrada.

Entro a la sala y agarro un libro, se sentó en un sillón individual para leerlo, en la portada ponía "Armas de Runaterra". No era nada más que un libro con imágenes del equipamiento utilizado en ciertos lugares del mundo, desde Ciudad Bandle hasta el mítico imperio Shurimano, incluyendo las armas más clásicas, como espadas y dagas, hasta los más modernos artilugios hextech. Lo leía con la esperanza de encontrar la procedencia de su cuchillo y tal vez encontrarse la sección de las Islas de la Sombra.

"Nunca pensé que sabrías leer…" se escuchó una voz ligera tras él, no la podía reconocer

Se volteó a mirar quien era, estaba la sheriff de Piltover inclinada con una mano en el sillón donde estaba Thresh y con la otra mano atrás de ella

"Hmmm… yo nunca pensé que hablarías conmigo" le respondió

Una risa corta salió de Caitlyn

"Vine a decirte un par de cosas, la primera, Vi te quería dar las gracias por… sacrificarte en el partido de ayer" _–en realidad la obligué, pero bueno-_

"Solo hacia mi trabajo, ¿la segunda?"

El carcelero permanecía indiferente ante su presencia, seguía leyendo atentamente. Caitlyn igual estaba leyendo, pero sin interesarse demasiado.

"¿Cómo fue que –apretó los labios, tenía dificultad para preguntarle, ya que no sabía su reacción-conociste a Jinx? Cuéntame"

"Está bien, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" Thresh comenzó a decir seriamente

"No, que me digas como fue que conociste a Jinx" interrumpió la sheriff mientras aguantaba la risa

"Ah, pues mira, ayer estaba subiendo por el elevador hacia mi apartamento, cuando termine de subir, estaba ella esperando el elevador, me dijo huesitos y le respondí pelo pintado, aunque eso probablemente no te importe, mas tarde toco la puerta de mi habitación pidiéndome ayuda para encontrar una de sus armas que había perdido, la ayude y así fue como la conocí" le relato mientras seguía leyendo

"Mmmm, ya…" se quedó pensativa un momento antes de decirle "Lo hiciste bien ayer"

"Gracias"

En ese momento, Vi entro a la sala para encontrar a Thresh leyendo mientras Caitlyn seguía apoyada leyendo también. Se acercó a darle un susto a su amiga.

"¡Cupcake!" le grito Vi en el oído

Caitlyn, del susto, paso la mano muy cerca de la "cabellera" de Thresh, llegando a sentir el calor de las llamas que se encontraban bajo su cara, quemándose un poco. No dijo nada, pero se agarro la mano del dolor en cuanto pudo, después de dirigirle una mirada asesina a su compañera.

"¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando todo el día" pregunto Vi mientras Thresh seguía leyendo sin prestarles atención

"Solo estaba paseando" _–Sabes que vine a darle las gracias a Thresh-_

"Ajá, cupcake…" Vi se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo "¿Qué haces aquí con Thresh?"

"Le agradecí por lo de ayer, ya lo sabias" le respondió Caitlyn "Además, me enteré de algo que me gustaría tratar con él que tal vez te interese…"

Vi simplemente se sentó en un sillón del otro lado de la mesa de cristal, esperando a que Caitlyn se sentase también para comenzar a tratar el tema del que ella hablaba. Así hizo la sheriff, sentándose al lado de Vi mientras sacaba una pluma y un cuaderno de notas, dispuesta a comenzar. Ambas voltearon sus miradas hacia el carcelero mientras este continuaba leyendo, levanto la mirada para ver que le estaban observando impacientemente, dedujo que se trataba de su libro, así que se levantó a dejarlo donde lo encontró y se regresó a sentar tranquilamente.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitan ahora?"

"Sobre tu cuchillo…"

Thresh se quedó perplejo ante la pregunta, intentando parecer normal, respondió

"Me-me lo regalo mi padre cuando tenía vida por ser aceptado en… un lugar"

"¿Qué lugar?"

Thresh respiro profundamente antes de responder finalmente. Les conto su historia en vida a los oficiales detalladamente, su arresto, su incorporación, su elección y su muerte. Impresionadas de que alguna vez esa figura temida y malévola alguna vez fuera un agente de la ley, dejaron la conversación y abandonaron la sala despidiéndose rápidamente del carcelero. Necesitaban meditar la situación. No era tan diferente a ellas, concretamente, a Vi, un antaño criminal unido a la justicia por la fuerza, y el ascenso a dirigente de la carcel era similar a la historia de Caitlyn, que fue elegida como la sheriff de Piltover.

El segador de almas ya se había dado cuenta que el alto había encargado a Caitlyn investigar el robo de su cuchillo, se sintió aliviado al saber eso, Caitlyn se había ganado su puesto y reputación en Piltover como detective. Su reliquia iba a ser encontrada, lo sabía y tenía fe en ella de que así seria.

Por su parte, Caitlyn sentía que era un favor a Thresh, le había salvado la vida y se había sacrificado mas de una vez por ella sin dudarlo, aunque el decía que era su trabajo, no podía evitar el sentirse en deuda con el por esas tantas veces, ella se había ofrecido a investigar, no había sido encargada.

**Hasta aqui quedara esta capitulo, que opinan? descubriran al ladron? pasara algo mas? Eso se sabra en un par de capitulos mas. **


	6. ¿Principal sospechoso, o sospechosa?

**Hola de nuevo y sean bienvenidos a un capítulo más de la historia, responderé unas preguntitas que me hicieron al final del capítulo y quería decir que no he podido escribir nada por todo esto del año nuevo, viajes para ver a la familia y tal, además de que me cortaron el internet.**

Tras pasar la noche en el Instituto de la Guerra sin realmente dormir, ya que no lo necesitaba y se la paso rondando por su habitación, pensando en que le podría suceder ahora que su reliquia desapareció, además de preguntarse quién podría ser el ladrón, tenía que ser alguien con mucho valor como para entrar a robar a la residencia del fantasma más temido de las Islas de la Sombra, bien ser valiente o estar completamente loco.

Apareció la mañana y tras recoger su paga de su oficio como campeón, Thresh sabía lo que iba a hacer casi inmediatamente, comprar un reloj de bolsillo, era algo elegante y que sentaba a su estilo, para no tener que salir a mirar la hora cada vez que quisiera. Para comprarlo, debía salir del instituto e ir a una tienda cercana, llevando su bolsa de dinero, salió.

Algo que no sabía Thresh era que estaba siendo espiado por la sheriff de Piltover a lo lejos de la puerta, cubriéndose la cara con unos papeles, le vio salir y empezó a correr hacia el elevador rápidamente, sabía que no tardaría en volver, los espectros no eran muy bien recibidos en el exterior, así que se debía dar prisa en llegar hasta su apartamento. Subió y miro sus documentos que indicaban la habitación del carcelero, la encontró y abrió.

Al entrar a su residencia, Caitlyn contemplo las paredes con asombro durante unos segundos, después bajo la mirada para buscar entre lo que traía en las manos una fotografía del departamento antes del supuesto robo, alejo la fotografía para poder observar con detalle al mismo tiempo la pared como la imagen. Tras observar un poco, noto que habían un par de detalles, dos armas estaban cambiadas de lugar y mal acomodadas y en el suelo habían unos casquillos vacíos. Si no conociera a Thresh, diría que no era demasiada sorpresa lo segundo, dada la reputación que tenía, pero ella sabía que él prefería lo antiguo, que no tenía razón para tener un arma de fuego.

Sin embargo, ella tenía una idea de quién podía ser.

Jinx

Pero, qué razón tendría la peli-azul de robarle un cuchillo a alguien que ella consideraba su amigo y que acababa de conocer, la lógica decía eso, pero lo que se sabe sobre ella y su forma de pensar, podría considerarlo como una bromita entre compañeros, de todas maneras, Caitlyn no quería sacar conclusiones aceleradas, su experiencia como detective le había enseñado eso más de una vez.

Así que se dirigió a la sala principal en donde estaba momentos atrás, cerca de la puerta a esperar la llegada del carcelero mientras se recargaba en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, Thresh apareció caminando tranquilamente a través de la puerta con Vi apareciendo a su lado, se saludaron y se detuvieron a hablar, Thresh volteo hacia el interior con una mano sobre sus ojos, dándoles algo de sombra mientras giraba la cabeza para encontrar su mirada con la de Caitlyn, quien apenas se había dado cuenta de su llegada, el carcelero la señalo y tanto el cómo Vi fueron a encontrarse con ella.

"¡Cupcake! ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando por todos lados" le dijo Vi

"Ah, estaba arreglando unos asuntillos…" se giro hacia Thresh mientras contestaba

"A propósito de mamparas, ¿Ya tienes un avance en el caso?" dijo el carcelero, comenzaba con sus pequeños episodios de locura

Vi sonrió tapándose la cara con la mano, la frase le había causado gracia, pero Caitlyn mantenía su actitud seria

"Tengo un principal sospechoso, pero carezco de pruebas suficientes para realizar una acusación"

"Ah, en ese caso déjame ofrecerte mi ayuda, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras la persona que me va a ayudar enfrenta al mundo"

"Gracias, te hare saber si necesito tu ayuda"

Vi la miro con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa mientras la sheriff volteo a verla para decirle algo que le borro su expresión de inmediato

"Tu también me vas a ayudar, Vi"

_Joder_

"En fin, voy a continuar por donde me quede"

Todos se despidieron y Vi se fue con Caitlyn dejando a Thresh solo en el medio de la sala, saco su reloj de bolsillo para estrenarlo por primera vez, eran las 11:30, faltaba media hora para el comienzo de las batallas, así que fue a su habitación a prepararse, los campeones también podían ser invocados a la batalla directamente, tras haber pasado el proceso de elección y bloqueo, llego a su habitación, todo estaba como siempre, se le había ordenado no tocar nada de la escena del crimen, así que el poco podía hacer en ese cuarto más que agarrar su guadaña y linterna. Salió para tomar el elevador y llegar a la misma sala de lectura en la que estuvo el día anterior, agarro el mismo libro de ese día y reanudo su lectura pendiente. Faltaban 15 minutos aun.

En la mente de Thresh, solo pudo leer sobre las armas tradicionales jonias antes de ser interrumpido por el zumbido en la cabeza que reciben los campeones al ser invocados, era hora de combatir.

Saco su equipo de combate y cerró los ojos a la espera de la sensación de ser invocado, que era algo así como estar flotando y después ver una luz que se iba haciendo más grande con el tiempo, espero y espero, hasta que lanzo su linterna hacia arriba, tiro de la cadena que la sostenía y no caía, había llegado. Dio un salto para llegar a la plataforma de invocación y prepararse para la pelea, compro lo necesario sin distraerse, termino y al voltear se llevaría una sorpresa de a quien se encontraría, levanto la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

Una alegre y motivada Jinx estaba ansiosa por salir y romper reglas, edificios y gente. La barrera mágica que rodeaba la plataforma desapareció y los campeones salieron, esta vez Thresh estaba en el equipo rojo con Jinx como compañera de línea, Lee Sin seria su jungla, Syndra su mid-laner y Darius su top-laner, a quien no iban a ver hasta los finales de la partida porque no llevaba tele portación, llevaba ignición, dispuesto a asesinar sin piedad a su rival. Sus rivales eran Blitzcrank y Draven, a quienes Thresh podía ganar fácilmente, él era sus counters. Además, Jax enfrentaría a Darius, Fizz a Syndra y Amumu a Lee Sin.

Tal vez a Syndra le cueste un poco enfrentarse a Fizz, pero por lo demás el equipo rojo tenía una ventaja aplastadora sobre el equipo rival individualmente, fácilmente Lee podía hacer contra-jungla pero en las peleas de equipo salían perdiendo, ya que 3 de 5 eran mejores luchando en duelos 1 v 1. La estrategia era feedear a Jinx, que Lee sea tanque y Darius sobreviviera por un buen rato en la peleas, porque mientras más tiempo duraban, más poderoso se volvía.

**Ahora voy a responder a unas preguntas que me hicieron el capítulo anterior.**

**Ivanna V. C**

**Pregunta 1: No sé qué quieres que te diga, eso no es exactamente una pregunta :P**

**Pregunta 2: Era tan jodidamente obvio?**

**Pregunta 3: Se me ocurrió una idea bastante chula para los capítulos siguientes, tendrán lo que piden, se los aseguro**

**Y si, lo siento por las faltas de coherencia de algunas oraciones, es que escribo bastante rápido y muchas veces no me doy cuenta de estos errores, intentare corregirlo. Hay una pequeña referencia al juego, Thresh al reaparecer después de morir o llegar a la grieta, aparece de la forma narrada, primero solo esta su linterna, después de unos segundos aparece el dando un salto.**

**Ademas a mi también me gusta el combo de Thresh y Jinx en la línea inferior, porque entre los dos no puedes ni moverte, siempre he pensado que Jinx tiene demasiado cc para ser un adc.**


	7. Una larga noche

**Hola, aquí está el nuevo capítulo de la serie, ya tenía muchas ganitas de seguirle porque he tenido muchas buenas ideas jugando a cooperativas con Thresh cada vez que había una Jinx, Vi o Caitlyn en el equipo, esto y por jugar un ratito a los Sims 3.**

Habian pasado 20 minutos o 4 horas en la vida real desde que la batalla tuvo comienzo, todo iba en favor del equipo rojo, 5/1 de Jinx, 0/2/8 de Thresh, había estado presente en casi todos los asesinatos de su equipo, su Fizz estaba fuera de la partida, iba 0/3, Darius iba… regular, 2/1, Syndra se volvía poderosa con su 3/0 y el servicial Lee Sin iba 1/1, había matado a Amumu una vez muy temprano en la partida, quitándole el bufo y robándole mucha experiencia.

Jinx estaba en la línea inferior matando gente pequeña, Thresh iba llegando del rio, ahí, el equipo azul solo tenía la torreta del inhibidor mientras que el equipo rojo aún tenía la torreta interior, Fizz llego para intentar defender, pero ese no fue problema para Jinx, quien lo mato de 4 ataques básicos perdiendo un poco de vida, suficiente para que Jax apareciera también para intentar matarla.

Corrió para encontrarse con su amigo que justo había llegado, Jax no le tenía mucho miedo a él, había llegado su momento en el que se volvía una máquina, corrieron ambos lo más rápido que pudieron para meterse en el arbusto triple de su lado, la peli-azul coloco trampas inmovilizadoras, que cariñosamente llamaba mascafuegos en el límite del arbusto mientras que Thresh activo la prisión de muros espectrales cubriendo todo el matorral, Jax entro confiado sin saber su posición, fue inmovilizado por Jinx y realentizado por Thresh, dando tiempo suficiente a Jinx para conectarle 4 ataques antes de que adoptara una posición defensiva y esquivara las balas, iba a desarmarla cuando el carcelero le empujó hacia adelante, dejando su pecho expuesto y recibiendo un tiro letal en el corazón, el maestro de armas había caído.

La peli-azul hizo un gesto de alivio mientras Thresh se alejaba tranquilamente. Sintió algo en el pecho, como si una de sus cadenas se le hubiera amarrado, no sería la primera vez que le pasaba, en vez de eso, Jinx estaba rodeándolo con los brazos.

"Gracias por estar aquí" le dijo sinceramente

"Es mi trabajo"

"Aun así, si no hubieras venido, estaría muerta ahora mismo"

"Si, si, lo que sea, ahora vamos con los demás" Thresh dijo todo con su voz normal

Caminaron juntos por el rio sin decirse nada cuando oyeron un llamado de ayuda de Lee, había sido acorralado en el bufo rojo enemigo, a toda velocidad, Thresh lanzo su linterna hacia el agujero salvándole del peligro.

"Te doy las gracias" le dijo el monje

"Hago mi trabajo"

Pasaron 10 minutos y termino la batalla, el equipo rojo se había alzado con la victoria tras una pelea en la fosa del barón donde el equipo rojo le había asesinado.

Salieron de la habitación todos los campeones participantes, excepto Thresh, que había elegido aparecer en su habitación, reviso su reloj y eran las seis de la tarde, justo el momento de cierre de la academia. Los campeones podían salir y entrar cuando gusten. Además, ese día era fin de semana, 2 días completamente libres para disfrutarse, el solía irse a su hogar en las Islas de la Sombra, pero esa vez sentía ganas de quedarse a disfrutar un poco la vida, o bueno, la no-vida.

Los fines de semana, la cafetería era transformada en un bar, las mesas y sillas eran removidas y reemplazadas por asientos más apropiados, la cocina era cerrada y los campeones se servían bebidas a su gusto. El lugar era habituado por campeones humanos y yordles, y ese día no era excepción, los campeones buscaban amigos con los que pelear hombro con hombro.

Thresh decidió ir allí para conocer el lugar. A su entrada vio a Darius y Katarina tomando cerveza en una misma mesa, lo mismo con Riven y Yasuo y Ezreal y Lux. También le pareció ver a Jarvan IV en un asiento hablando con una mujer de espaldas que no alcanzaba a reconocer, pero era una campeona seguramente.

Todos voltearon a verle cuando entró, nunca había entrado un espectro a ese lugar, en vez de decir algo, miro el lugar y camino hacia un taburete cercano a la barra que estaba libre y alejado de la gente. Se sentó mirando la barra mientras se acercó Gragas a atenderle:

"¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?" le hablo el revoltoso

"Solo algo de… whisky… si, eso" respondió el carcelero algo indeciso

"Esta bien" se agacho para sacar una botella y un vaso mediano, sirvió y extendió el trago hacia Thresh

"Gracias" dijo mientras se volteaba a examinar el lugar.

Todos tenían trajes considerados elegantes de su lugar de origen y el lugar estaba dividido por las guerras antes de la fundación del Instituto, habían campeones demacianos en un lado y noxianos en el otro, ni siquiera se volteaban a ver.

Tomo un trago y se volvió a voltear, colocando su vaso en la barra, estaba a la mitad. Cruzo los brazos apoyándose _–Estupidos humanos con remordimientos-_.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" le pregunto una voz a lado de él bastante familiar

"Esperando a que alguien preguntara" no se volteó

"Mira, no me provoques, algo tramas, si no, no estarías aquí"

"Vi…-se volteó-¿acaso ya no puedo venir a disfrutar algo sin que nadie me diga nada?"

Thresh estaba molesto, intercambiaba miradas con Vi, quien no respondió ante su pregunta, sus caras estaban a escasos 20 centímetros de distancia.

"Te miro y solo veo el alma de una mujer que a su edad no conoce su propósito en la vida, la de una niña criminal que tuvo que ser salvada por su compañera de acabar muerta a manos de un mundo cruel"

Thresh había visto su alma hasta el fondo y conocido su vida en cuestión de segundos, sacándole a relucir quien era realmente.

"Y yo veo a un fantasmita que murió hace muchos años que perdió su mugroso cuchillo que le regalo su padre después de ser arrestado por criminal."

"No conoces ni la más mínima idea de quien soy"

La furia era percibida en los ojos de cada uno, la peli-rosa apretaba sus dientes intentando contenerse mientras que el carcelero apretaba el puño, sin saberlo, acabaron a tan solo 5 centímetros sus frentes. Estaban a punto de pelear cuando apareció Caitlyn con un vestido diferente al normal, era color blanco y morado, dividido en 2 franjas en diagonal.

"Si se van a besar mejor sálganse de aquí" dijo mientras los separaba.

Ambos la miraron sin cambiar sus expresiones, Caitlyn había cometido un error y lo sabía, puso cara de preocupada.

"Repite… una… vez… mas… lo que dijiste" dijo Vi

"Q-que, ahm, dejen de pelear"

"Más te vale" dijo Thresh

El carcelero había vuelto a su tono normal, se volteó hacia la barra tomando un trago de su bebida y cerró los ojos _–en la próxima batalla que nos veamos, no me llevare su alma, sería más un tormento para mí que para ella-_

"¿Y ahora qué demonios hiciste, Vi?" pregunto Caitlyn

"Alguien como él no viene aquí así porque así, algo trama"

"¿Ves? Por eso no le gustas a la gente, mejor vámonos"

"Bien, porque ya se me arruino la noche"

Vi estaba alegre de irse de ahí, Thresh no le inspiraba confianza desde ese momento. Acompaño a Caitlyn mientras la sheriff le hablaba, parecían estar discutiendo.

Thresh termino su bebida y dejo el dinero en el mismo lugar. Salió y se dirigió a su habitación por el elevador, había anochecido y lo único que alumbraban los pasillos eran luces hextech ligeras que detectaban movimiento. Se sentía cómodo con poca luz, le recordaba bastante a las noches en la cárcel donde las antorchas alumbraban su oficina.

Finalmente llego a su habitación, se sentía aburrido, así que entro por primera vez al dormitorio, debían haber insectos en toda la habitación, pero para él no era problema, no le podían hacer nada, abrió su armario y vio una colección de trajes y máscaras que solía utilizar a petición de los invocadores, tenía una máscara de criatura marina, además de un atuendo color azul, también vio algo nuevo, un traje rojo y blanco y una máscara blanca con cuernos y colmillos, le parecía algo ridículo.

Miro hacia su cama, era de una manta blanca, bastante grande, con espacio para 2 personas, él era bastante corpulento, cabía perfectamente ahí dentro. Pero no le convencía el color de la manta, así que tras levantar la mano un tiempo, se cambió a color verde, así era como los campeones decoraban sus habitaciones, lo mismo hizo con las paredes, ahora era algo más de su estilo.

Tras terminar se sentó en su cama durante unos segundos, miro su reloj, eran las 7:30 de la noche. Se recostó y apoyo su cabeza en la almohada, mirando hacia arriba, comenzó a recordar su vida, su muerte y todo lo bueno que le había ocurrido, tan bien se la paso con su familia cuando era joven antes de ser criminal, ¿Por qué se convirtió en uno?

Abrió los ojos y se volvió a parar mientras miraba de nuevo la hora, las diez de la noche, ¿en serio se la paso tanto tiempo pensando?. En cualquier caso, abrió la puerta y se vistió con un traje que compro poco tiempo después de su llegada, era una gabardina negra con 4 grandes rayas rojas oscuras horizontales desde la izquierda hasta el centro, donde estaban los botones, el atuendo venía con unas botas negras y unos pantalones sueltos. Algo que se le había olvidado que podía hacer era cambiar el color de su "piel", lo recordó cuando miro el traje y se preguntaba desde cuando lo tenía.

Termino de vestirse para cambiar de color a un color blanco claro y limpio, se veía de fábula. Y salió dispuesto a volver a ese lugar en el que estuvo hace unas horas.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de la larga noche, ¿Qué les parecio? Algo de pelea nunca viene mal, ¿verdad?**


	8. Como mirarse al espejo

**ADJFSKFGKSHFJKHSDGHHSJKGHSDKFHG**

**Llegue a las mil vistas en la historia! La verdad pensé que me iba a tardar años en llegar a esa cifra.**

No encontró a nadie en el camino, y tampoco se podía oír nada, todos seguían en la fiesta del fin de semana, los campeones basados en el código de honor y con reglas de abstinencia al alcohol y todo su rollo personal, se lo pasaban por donde les cupiera los días de bebida.

Era la primera vez que toda la gente lo veía así a Thresh, se veía un poco más… humano. Al igual que la vez anterior, casi todos voltearon a mirarle, menos las típicas parejitas que estaban en su propio mundo. Se acercó a la barra a pedir lo mismo a Gragas, ocupando el mismo lugar que la anterior vez, se sentó tranquilamente y recogió el vaso lleno de whisky, tomo un sorbo y se giró para ver la escena.

Habían puesto algo de música tranquila para dar ambiente al lugar, había gente bailando en un espacio libre, parecía que por un momento en la vida se olvidaron las peleas entre facciones rivales. Era una escena algo interesante de observar, dejaron de ser campeones para simplemente ser personas, los magos sin poderes y guerreros sin espadas.

"Te quiero" se escuchó por ahí

"Yo igual" respondiéndole

Thresh escucho esto y se rio por un corto rato, los que estaban cerca de él lo voltearon a ver pensando que estaba loco, ellos no habían escuchado nada. Pero tampoco era cosa suya, que los demás no la escucharan es otra cosa. Noto que lo estaban mirando, así que mejor se dio la vuelta a seguir bebiendo. Siguió escuchando este tipo de comentarios por un tiempo y se seguía riendo, pero ahora con un volumen un poco más moderado, solo alguien que estuviera sentado junto a él podría oírle.

Seguía de frente a la barra, ordeno otro trago y después apoyo el brazo derecho sobre la mesa, y sobre esa mano la cabeza, tapándose media cara, tomo un sorbo de la bebida y volvió a su posición original, escucho algo a lado izquierdo de el

"Eh…¿Cómo te va?" dijo una voz aguda en tono bajo cerca de Thresh, casi susurrándole

Volteo a ver a quien estaba oyendo, era Jinx que vestía con una pequeñísima chaqueta color negro que le cubría el pecho con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, además de unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color y el cabello suelto.

"Todo muy extraño, no te podrías esperar menos cuando todo el mundo cree que estás loco"-tomo un sobro de su trago-

"Si, me pasa igual, nunca pensé que tu tomaras por cierto"

"Puedo, lo hago solo por la ocasión"

"Aja…" "¡Eh, mándame un vodka aquí!" grito al cantinero que enseguida le mando deslizando el vaso por la barra.

Thresh atrapo el vaso que ella no había podido agarrar y se lo dio amablemente.

"Gracias, una cosa-ella se lo pensó un momento- ahm, brindemos por, eeeeh, nuestra a-amistad"

Tras escuchar esto el carcelero solo levanto su vaso hacia donde estaba ella sin voltearla a ver, ella hizo lo mismo y chocaron sus vasos, ambos dieron un trago ligero.

"¿Qué horas son?" pregunto la peli-azul

"Dame un segundo-saco su reloj- ahm, las 10:30"

"Mierda, ya me tengo que ir, adiós"

Jinx salió caminando apresurada tras dejar el dinero en la barra, cuando paso cerca de Thresh le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda, a las cuales el no respondió de ninguna forma. Tras un tiempo termino su bebida, la pago y salió de la cafetería hacia su habitación.

Solo pensó en lo que iba a hacer el día siguiente, era un día libre y no tenía nada que hacer, tal vez volvería a las Islas de las Sombra a realizar unas labores.

Finalmente llego a su lugar de descanso, entro y contemplo por unos segundos la pared vacía de un lugar en donde se suponía tendría que estar su amada reliquia, se sentía ansioso de conocer quien fue el responsable.

Pensó en lo que le había ocurrido últimamente, la pelea con Vi, las batallas con Caitlyn y Jinx, y finalmente el encuentro con esta última hace unos instantes, había conocido a bastante gente pese a su naturaleza solitaria.

Se escucharon unos pasos desde el pasillo y posteriormente una puerta abrirse, era la de Thresh, los pasos se hicieron más fuertes hasta que claramente quien había entrado estaba detrás de él, no se oyó nada durante unos segundos.

"Voltea…" se oyó la voz inconfundible de Jinx

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo mientras se volteaba, vio que la peli-azul estaba sosteniendo su cuchillo apuntándolo hacia él.

En vez de enfurecerse, solo sonrió ligeramente junto con su amiga, después se rieron un segundo.

_-Como verse en un espejo- _pensaron los 2

Jinx ataco a Thresh con cierta rapidez, pero el pudo detener su mano, forcejearon por un rato, obviamente, Thresh tenía más fuerza que Jinx, así que pudo ganarle sin problemas, dispuesto a desarmarla, agarro el arma de la parte de la hoja y se la arrebató.

Se miraron por un tiempo, pero Thresh, sin previo aviso, soltó el cuchillo y se puso de rodillas lentamente, estaba temblando, bajo la cabeza y después grito al cielo con desesperación. Jinx miraba asustada al carcelero, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, ambos contemplaban como lentamente Thresh se estaba volviendo… ¿humano?

Una piel muy pálida, igual a la de Jinx, le cubrió todo el cuerpo, lo podía sentir, como si le estuvieran atravesando miles de espadas, por su vestimenta, no se le podía notar, hasta el momento de transformación de su cara, en el que cayó de espaldas al piso.

La peli-azul se acercó a ver si seguía vivo, vio impactada su rostro, tenía cabello largo color blanco, cicatrices muy marcadas en la nariz, las cejas y la boca, labios delgados y una nariz perfectamente definida, no tenía vello facial y sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello, solo que bastante más brillosos.

Se quedó contemplando al nuevo Thresh, quien seguía tirado en el piso sin moverse, se sacudió la cabeza y se acercó lo suficiente a su cara para poder oír su respiración, por fortuna seguía vivo, pero probablemente estaría ahí un buen rato, se había desmayado, lo sabía porque su respiración era muy lenta. Ella se levantó del piso y acomodo su preciado cuchillo en su lugar.

Jinx lo arrastro hasta su cama, donde lo recostó de espaldas y se sentó al lado suyo a mirarlo, no tenía ni la menor idea de que puedo haber pasado, jamás pensó en verlo en forma humana. Era igual de corpulento que antes, en el sentido de que ahora tenía músculos bien definidos que antes no se notaban. Pero ahora se veía mucho mejor.

_-¿Pero que le ha pasado? ¿Sabrá lo que le sucedió? Se ve mucho mejor, es cierto, tal vez se ve un poco, no se… tal vez… sexy. ¡¿SEXY?! ¿Desde cuándo pienso eso?_

Jinx sentía que su mundo se estaba volviendo loco, le daba vueltas la cabeza y no sabía qué hacer, si dejarlo ahí a que descansara o quedarse para explicarle la situación cuando despierte.

"Argh, ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Jinx, eres tú?" Hablaba Thresh algo confundido, tenía una voz diferente, ya no tenía ese eco al hablar, ya solo era una voz grave.

"Sí, soy yo, ¿estás bien?"

"Me-me duele un poco la cabeza"

Se puso la mano en la frente intentando disipar el dolor, cuando sintió la piel que ahora le cubría el cuerpo, despertó de inmediato y se sentó sobre la cama.

"¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?!"

Se tocaba las manos, la cara, el cuerpo, no podía creer que era una persona más, aunque su estado mental y pensamientos no habían cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre por adentro. Miro a Jinx por un momento, nunca la había visto atentamente.

"Te ves mejor que de costumbre" se animo a decir Thresh con su nueva voz

"Si, tu igual…" se había pensado un momento sus palabras

"Ha, me tengo que acostumbrar a esto, ¿Cómo me veo?"

"Pues, bastante… lindo" la peli-azul se sonrojo

"Mm, gracias, en serio"

"Me, errr, tengo que ir, ya es tarde"

"Si, esta bien"

**Y esto fue todo por esta vez, siento por el cambio tan repentino de Thresh a humano, pero es que simplemente no me lo imaginaba amando a alguien con esa forma suya, además, se cumplio lo que me estaban pidiendo de algo de romance por ahí, despacito y con buena letra se va a ir desarrollando todo, no de un dia para otro. **


	9. Primer dia como persona

**Hola! Que tal todo?** **Yo me compre a Thresh luna de sangre, está muy buena la skin. Si hay alguien que tenga planeado comprar la skin de Jinx del festival lunar, agregen para una partidita.**

Thresh se acostó a dormir un poco por primera vez en casi 100 años, el día siguiente iba a informar de lo sucedido al alto consejero, para buscar una solución al problema.

Se despertó y se tallo los ojos _-¿Ahora que hare?-_

Pensó en lo que podría pasar ahora que él había cambiado, ¿Cómo lo verían los campeones de las Islas de la Sombra? ¿Cómo lo verían los demás? Su mente viajo por un par de pensamientos antes de darse cuenta de que no sabía qué hora era. Miro en su reloj y eran las 2 en punto.

Se vistió con un traje color azul, al que los invocadores llamaban "de campeonato", pese a su cambio de forma, aun le quedaba bien. Aunque había perdido la capacidad de levitar, tampoco le importaba mucho, prefería caminar a todos lados.

Salió de su habitación y fue hasta la oficina del alto consejero, los que le veían no le hacían caso, pensaban que era un invocador que caracterizaba a Thresh porque era su campeón favorito, eso era algo común. Además, nadie conocía su cara, excepto Jinx, así que ninguno le podía reconocer.

Llego a la oficina y toco la puerta, le permitieron el acceso y se sentó frente al consejero. Le explico la situación que había ocurrido la noche anterior, que se encontró su reliquia y que al tocarla se transformó, no incluyo a Jinx, pensaba que ya tenía muchos problemas y que no hacía falta meterla en más, podían culparla a ella. En vez de intentar buscar una solución, le dijo, casi ordenándole, que tenía que quedarse así a luchar, no protestó, solo dio las gracias y salió de la oficina.

Respiro profundamente, se miró las manos y salió corriendo hacia el bloque de habitaciones donde vivía, esperando encontrarse a alguien conocida, encontró a Jinx en el pasillo, se había despintado el cabello y ahora era color negro con un mechón verde, además, tenia el mismo atuendo de la vez anterior.

"Eh, ayúdame con algo, necesito que me des apoyo, te explico de que en el camino"

"Está bien, ¿me explicas ya?"

"Fui a con el alto consejero a comentarle de lo que paso, quiere que me quede así, no intentara buscar una solución, y ahora quiero que todos los demás sepan que soy yo y no un cualquiera"

"Ya veo… _-Genial, se quedara así, me gusta más- _podríamos comenzar en la sala principal"

Fueron a la sala principal, donde había algo de actividad por ser fin de semana. Ahri estaba sentada en un banco al lado de una fuente cuando vio a Jinx:

"Hey, veo que ya conseguiste a alguien –se rio discretamente- ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Thresh, y no soy lo que piensas" le respondió el carcelero con algo de molestia

"¿Thresh? Tú no eres el, no te pareces en nada"

"Am, ven, te explicare todo"

Jinx se llevó a Ahri alejándola del carcelero y le explico todo lo sucedido, dio consciencia de que ese era el verdadero Thresh, sorprendida, Ahri volteo a verlo, él estaba mirando al piso con los brazos cruzados, se veía bastante bien en realidad. Se acercó a él con Jinx a su lado.

"Si tú eres el verdadero, ríete"

"Uno no puede reírse así como así"

"Ya sé, mira ahí"

Todos miraron hacia una pantalla colgada en la pared, que tenía los mejores momentos de los combates recientes. Ahí se pudo leer

**Darius sí que sabe romper el hielo**

Se mostró un video del campeón noxiano ejecutando a la bruja del hielo, Lissandra con su definitiva. Ante esto, Thresh comenzó a reír como lo solía hacer, junto con las otras dos.

"Si, eres tu" afirmo Ahri

"Ahora, haznos un favor, ¿podrías informar a los demás de su cambio de imagen?" le pregunto la peli-azul a Ahri, quien se había quedado mirando a Thresh, específicamente a su cara.

"¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí" dijo esto mientras se mordía los labios

"Threshy, ven, ayúdame con algo ahora tu"

"No soy Threshy, no me llames así"

"Ay, por favor" Jinx puso cara triste mirando hacia el carcelero tras responder

"Está bien, pero no me llames así frente a los demás"

"¡Genial! Ahora acompáñame"

Thresh acompaño a Jinx hasta salir de la academia, ahora podía salir sin problemas desde que era humano, así que se pudo tomar su tiempo de contemplar el entorno, hacia un día soleado. Entraron a un edificio grande de 2 pisos, la peli-azul lo guio hasta una tienda de ropa que tenia de cartel afuera el anuncio.

"Ropa para el festival lunar en oferta"

Ciertamente, el festival lunar estaba a la vuelta de la esquina e iba a haber un evento en la academia con dicha temática, Jinx quería participar con una vestimenta acorde a su estilo. Ella le indico a Thresh que esperara afuera del vestidor, poco tiempo después, entro con una prenda en la mano.

5 minutos después, salió con un vestido rojo ajustado de mangas cortas, botas negras y calcetas largas rojas, el vestido tenía adornos jonios.

"¿Cómo me veo?"

"Bastante bien"

"Gracias, se vería bien si tu trajeras tu atuendo de la luna de sangre"

"Hmm, la verdad si, habría que probar eso"

Jinx volvió a entrar al vestidor, se puso su ropa de la noche anterior, tras salir fue a la caja a pagar el traje. Abandonaron la tienda.

"Siento algo en el estómago" dijo Thresh

"Eso es que tienes hambre tontín, venga, vamos a comer algo, que yo también tengo"

"OK, ¿te apetece algo en específico?"

"¿Qué tal un trozo de carne?"

"No, eso no, yo sé que lo que te dan es un trozo de animal muerto"

Jinx comenzó a reír, ya extrañaba los chistes de Thresh.

"Eso es obvio, Threshy, si no, no se llamaría carne –rio un poco más- vamos allí, anda"

Fueron a un restaurante cercano, era un lugar ligeramente elegante, ambos iban vestidos para la ocasión, así que no había problema en entrar.

Caminaron hacia una mesa en la esquina del lugar y Thresh cedió el paso a su amiga para que se sentara, quien le agradeció por su cortesía. Después se sentó el, estaban lado a lado en la mesa curva cuando vieron a lo lejos a Yasuo y a Riven entrando y yendo a una mesa lejana a ellos, pero desde donde los podían ver perfectamente, ambos habían agachado la cabeza para que no los vieran, el espadachín llevaba una gabardina café y la desterrada un camisón blanco.

"Míralos, ya lo veía venir desde cuando estábamos en la cafetería" comento Thresh

"Si, yo también, hacen una bonita pareja en realidad"

"Heh, eso quien sabe si sea real, juntos pelean muy bien, hay que decirlo, pero jamás me lo imaginaria antes, ¿Qué no se suponía que eran enemigos?"

"Del amor al odio hay un paso, y también puede ser al revés"

"En cualquier modo, cada quien tiene la libertad de tomar sus propias decisiones"

"Lindas palabras"

Se acerco un mesero a presentarse y dejarles las cartas donde venia la comida apiladas y encima de la mesa para luego retirarse. Jinx las iba a agarrar cuando Thresh quería hacer lo mismo sin mirar, haciendo que su mano quedara encima de la de su compañera, instantáneamente se miraron disimulando una sonrisa.

"Hem, lo-lo siento" dijo Thresh mientras quitaba su mano

"No, amm, no hay problema,je"

Jinx le pasó una carta a Thresh, le dio las gracias y la abrió, a Thresh se le había ocurrido una idea para ver a Jinx reír un rato, usando de tapadera su locura. Le gustaba verla sonreír en realidad

"Mira, una noticia, ha de ser de alguna provincia de Valoran"

Jinx pensó en seguida que era uno de sus comentarios de la locura, así que le siguió el juego

"¿Qué dice?"

"No puede ser –fingió leer- mira, en Ciudad Bandle, a una yordle llamada Rosa le paso algo terrible"

"A ver" contesto mientras se acercaba

"Aquí dice: A Rosa la balacearon"

Jinx comenzó a reír, un tiempo después, aguantando la risa, le dijo:

"¿Qué no ahí dice: Arroz a la valenciana?"

"Es que ya ves como son los yordles a la hora de escribir"

Jinx se dejó llevar por el momento, siguió riéndose con los ojos cerrados, mientras, Thresh sonreía mientras la miraba, era muy linda por adentro cuando la llegabas a conocer bien, alguien tan pequeña, que nadie comprendía, había logrado hacerla sonreír más de una vez desde que se conocieron por casualidad. Y estaba muy feliz por eso.

**Y esto fue todo, que bonita parejita, no? Se parecen bastante en realidad, los 2 locos e incomprendidos saliendo a pasarla por ahí. Dejen sus comentarios si les gusto, y si no les gusto pues también XD. Ademas, aquí hay un link de una imagen de Thresh y Jinx: art/League-of-Legends-Cosplay-Thresh-and-Jinx-483143732 se que Thresh no es como lo describo, pero aun asi, la imagen es muy bonita.**


	10. Queremos esconder la verdad

**Holaaaaaaa! ¿Qué tal va todo? Hoy tendremos unas cuantas impresiones de Jinx sobre Thresh que le harán sentir una sensación diferente a todas las demás, que no sea la de querer destruir o disparar a algo. Además, el carcelero se encontrara a una amiga en el transcurso del dia, a quien impresionara con un cambio en su comportamiento.**

Tras una larga risotada, Jinx dio una gran bocanada de aire mientras veía al mesero acercarse a tomar sus pedidos, Thresh pidió un plato pequeño de ensalada y Jinx, conforme a su naturaleza, un filete. El mesero se fue a la cocina y ambos acomodaron las cartas en la esquina de la mesa, ambos decidieron buscar a los guerreros unidos por el viento, sentados a lo lejos, estaban hablando tranquilamente, entendiéndose el uno al otro, como si se conocieran de por vida.

"Esos 2, tienen futuro juntos, lo estoy viendo" dijo Thresh después de comer un poco

"Definitivamente, pero no quisiera ver lo que sacan 9 meses después, crece un poco y lo que salga será insoportable en la liga" respondió Jinx mientras comía.

"Ya es insoportable los 2 en el mismo equipo, no me quiero imaginar a ambos en 1 solo"

Jinx dio una risita ligera que provoco que saliera algo de comida de su boca. El carcelero agarro una servilleta y con ella le tallo la boca a su compañera.

"No hacía falta, pero gracias"

"Que no hacía falta dices…" dijo mientras limpiaba los restos de comida de la mesa

"No te preocupes tanto por mí, come un poco, que seguro que tienes hambre"

En respuesta, Thresh comenzó con su plato de ensalada, que había pedido porque quería mantenerse en buena forma. Pasaron 20 minutos y ambos terminaron sus platos, el mesero los recogió además de invitarlos a asistir a un evento del restaurante durante la noche, tenían planeado una velada con instrumentos y banda musical disponible para tocar lo que los clientes quisieran. Jinx animo a Thresh a venir, quien solo por complacerla accedió, también les informaron que el evento era de gala, algo más elegante de lo que ambos traían puesto era necesario para darles la entrada. Acordaron después de salir que se verían afuera del centro comercial a las 9 en punto para ir juntos al restaurante. Jinx regreso al Instituto a por algo de ropa, pero Thresh no tenia nada formal, nunca lo necesito, el prefirió quedarse en el centro comercial para buscar algo que le agradase. Después de un tiempo, compro una gran gabardina color blanco, una camisa blanca con un chaleco café y unas nuevas botas. Satisfecho, regreso al Instituto.

Llego a la entrada cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro detrás de el. Se volteo a mirar y encontró a una Caitlyn seria mirándolo a los ojos

"Ahri me conto todo, ¿eres tu Thresh?"

"Si, lo soy"

"Me ha contado cosas bastante interesantes de tu aspecto"_-la verdad es que casi grita mientras te recordaba-_

"Sea lo que sea que te haya contado, este soy yo, de eso debes estar segura, sigo siendo el mismo de antes debajo de esta nueva piel… aun así, he cambiado un poco desde que regreso mi humanidad"

"Espero que esos cambios sean para bien"

"Te lo garantizo"

Termino de responder y Thresh volteo hacia un lado, había un pequeño niño pobre sentado en la calle, su ropa estaba vieja, sucia y desgarrada, además de estar descalzo, no pasaba de los 8 años. Él se acercó a donde estaba el niño y se agacho, le pregunto su nombre, "Max"

"Mira, Max, la vida puede ser muy dura a veces, tú lo entiendes perfectamente y tienes una valentía y un valor incomparables"

Thresh se quitó las botas que tenía puestas y dentro de ellas metió unas monedas y las acerco al niño, quien lo miraba atentamente

"Ten, un regalo de parte mía, las necesitas más que yo y sé que le darás un buen uso a lo que está adentro, con lo que esta adentro no tendrás problemas por un tiempo, hasta luego" le revolvió el pelo al chico y después se fue

Thresh regreso hacia donde estaba Caitlyn, quien estaba sorprendida por su manera de actuar. Ni ella, siendo la personificación de la justicia, habría sido capaz de tal acto, regalar algo que estaba utilizando a una persona que lo necesitaba mucho más. Cuando el carcelero llego, ella lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo fuertemente, en respuesta él puso sus manos encima de sus hombros que estaban mucho más abajo que los suyos, él era bastante alto y ella tenía estatura media-baja, así que podía hacerlo perfectamente.

Cuando Caitlyn se separó de Thresh, el peli-blanco le dirigió una sonrisa cálida antes de soltarla, haciéndole entender que lo había hecho de corazón, no por impresionarla

"De verdad has cambiado"

Thresh no respondió y entro en el edificio, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, en el camino vio en la pantalla un mensaje de interés, ahora Thresh contaba con una nueva imagen para presentar a los invocadores cada vez que quisieran elegirlo, estaba en la misma postura y con el mismo fondo que su imagen anterior, pero ahora tenía su imagen humana, tampoco es que tuviera muchos cambios a la imagen.

Entro a su habitación y se cambió al traje que recién había comprado, con la camisa, el chaleco encima y la gabardina abierta. Para complementar, salió al jardín y corto una rosa para ponérsela en el pecho. Miro la hora y eran las 8 y media de la noche, casi la hora del encuentro en el centro. Intentando llegar temprano, abandono el instituto para esperar en la entrada del centro. Espero 5 minutos y apareció Jinx a lo lejos con un vestido negro espectacular, el vestido era largo y holgado, se sostenía por medio de sus brazos y le cubría sus pies; se veía hermosa.

"Eh, que me veo igual con la boca cerrada" dijo Jinx a Thresh quien estaba impactado, quien después de escucharla cerro la boca

"Te ves muy bien, ¿pasamos?" Jinx asintió

Ambos entraron y les asignaron una mesa, la misma en la que estaban ese mismo día horas antes, para la suerte de ambos, eran los únicos campeones que había en el lugar, el resto eran gente normal.

Llegaron a atenderles y pidieron lo mismo que la tarde. Les sucedió lo mismo con los menús, solo que esta vez Thresh le beso la mano, la peli-azul se sonrojo, este momento fue cortado por el mesero que les trajo los platos.

Acabaron de comer y se fijaron en el escenario que se había preparado, con una batería, 2 guitarras, una acústica y una eléctrica, un piano y un micrófono. La banda había llegado y habían tocado un par de canciones, relajadas y suaves, era la hora de que algún cliente usara estos instrumentos.

"Yo lo haré" dijo Thresh en voz alta mientras se dirigía al escenario.

Subió y se acercó a los músicos, a quienes les ordeno que tocaran Demons, Thresh conocía esta canción y le pareció adecuada, en realidad porque se sentía identificado con la letra, casi todo lo que decía era lo que pensaba el o lo que los demás pensaban de él. Se sentó cerca del piano y se acercó al micrófono, volteo a ver a la banda y comenzaron a tocar.

La canción cambiaba de ritmo constantemente, a veces tranquila, a veces animada. Thresh tocaba el piano como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, con finura y delicadeza. Luego comenzó a cantar, Thresh su voz grave fue lo que se necesitaba para la canción.

_When the days are cold  
>And the cards all fold<br>And the saints we see  
>Are all made of gold <em>

_When your dreams all fail  
>and the ones we hail<br>Are the worst of all  
>And the blood's run stale<em>

_I wanna hide the truth  
>I wanna shelter you<br>But with the beast inside  
>There's nowhere we can hide<em>

_No matter what we breed  
>We still are made of greed<br>This is my kingdom come  
>This is my kingdom come<em>

_When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<em>

_Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<em>

_At the curtains call  
>It's the last of all<br>When the lights fade out  
>All the sinners crawl<em>

_So they dug your grave  
>And the masquerade<br>Will come calling out  
>At the mess you've made<em>

_Don't wanna let you down  
>But I am, hell bound<br>Though this is all for you  
>Don't wanna hide the truth<em>

_No matter what we breed  
>We still are made of greed<br>This is my kingdom come  
>This is my kingdom come<em>

_When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<em>

_Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<em>

_They say it's what you make  
>I say it's up to fate<br>It's woven in my soul  
>I need to let you go<em>

_Your eyes, they shine so bright  
>I wanna save that light<br>I can't escape this now  
>Unless you show me how<em>

_When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<em>

_Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<em>

**Y si, la canción es de Imagine Dragons, por si se lo preguntaban, o bien, si les da flojera, pueden buscar la letra traducida por ahí y ver que si se identifica con nuestro queridísimo ex espectro. La verdad es que me tarde porque no sabia que hacer para este episodio, y estuve preguntando por ahí en mi lista de amigos en LOL que sucedería si ambos salieran a cenar.**


	11. Buenos Dias

**Hey que tal? Este es un pequeño capítulo de gran avance por lo de San Valentín y tal, si me demore es porque estaba con unos líos escolares que sigo resolviendo, pero no tardare mucho en hacerlo. Que lo disfruten!**

Termino la canción, y Thresh, sin nada más que hacer, regreso a su lugar junto con su compañera con una cara seria, la que siempre tiene como humano.

Jinx, de su parte, cuando volvió, lo comenzó a mirar con otros ojos, ya no como una persona con la que la pasaba bien en las batallas, sino como alguien que quería estar a su lado, algo así como cuando un hombre da la sensación que cambia después de volver de la guerra. No sabía porque, pero cuando este lo miro a los ojos para decirle algo, se perdió en ellos, color blanco brillante, que se sentía que te leía el alma cada vez que te miraba, porque podía hacerlo, más que nada, no había escuchado lo que le dijo el carcelero hasta que le paso la mano cerca de los ojos para hacerla reaccionar.

Consciente de lo que había hecho, se sacudió la cabeza y fingió que no sucedió nada

"¿Qué te pareció?"

"Err, muy bueno, muy bueno, me gusto"

"Me alegra" Miro su reloj, ya era bastante tarde, el Instituto cerraba sus puertas dentro de media hora

"Nos debemos ir, es tarde" dijo el carcelero mientras llamaba al mesero para pagar la comida

"¡Pero me la estoy pasando bien!"

"Si, yo también, ¿pero te quieres quedar durmiendo en la calle?"

"Aww, está bien"

Thresh pago la cuenta y salieron del centro, hacia bastante frio por la hora, y Jinx no trajo nada para abrigarse, por lo que comenzó a temblar y cubrirse con los brazos, Thresh se dio cuenta de esto y se quitó la gabardina.

"Ten, no abriga mucho, pero es algo" dijo extendiéndole el brazo

"Pónmela, ¿Qué no ves que tengo tanto frio que no me puedo ni mover?"

"Cierto, pero tienes que estirar los brazos, ¿sabes?"

"¡Solo pónmela!"

"Vale, vale, tranquila"

Thresh se colocó detrás de Jinx y, con una delicadeza impensable de él, separo sus brazos agarrándola de las manos, le puso su abrigo. Jinx fingió un bostezo y recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro abrazándolo, solo era una excusa para estar cerca de él, quien en respuesta también la abrazo. Jinx sentía total seguridad y calor, Thresh, calma y felicidad.

Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento, Thresh supuso que estaba a punto de dormirse, aunque solo era una actuación de la peli-azul. Jinx sintió una fuerza que le levanto las piernas, entreabrió un ojo para ver que la había levantado y la estaba llevando en sus brazos, el tenía una mirada puesta al frente y una cara seria, dando a conocer que no aparentaba sentir nada, aunque en su interior estaba esperando a que durmiese para poder contemplar su belleza, cerró los ojos de nuevo y el la volteo a mirar, ella parecía un ángel durmiente, no, ERA un ángel, un ángel que le había hecho dejar de ser alguien cruel y despiadado por alguien bondadoso y gentil. Ella, por su parte, había dejado la destrucción de lado.

_-¿Por qué, porque, porque no soy capaz de arrancarle el alma?_

_-¿Por qué, porque, porque no siento el impulso de dispararle como a los demás?_

Ambos, en sus propias mentes, estaban empezando a desarrollar un pensamiento más allá de la amistad, pero que ninguno de los 2 podía reconocer, no era amistad, pero tampoco odio ni que no se conocieran.

Llego a las puertas del Instituto sin darse cuenta, cruzo el umbral y subió las escaleras, no sabía cuál era su habitación, así que entro a la suya propia con ella en brazos, quien finalmente había dormido, se dirigió a su cama, donde la recostó cubriéndola con la manta, llevándose una para si mismo, se agacho y la vio dormir unos segundos, ese lindo rostro tranquilo le daba una tranquilidad y paz de saber que estaba allí, le acaricio el pelo y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente, cual padre deseándole buena noche a su hija. Después se levantó y fue al sofá de la sala de estar, se recostó con la manta encima, intentando dormir, y lo consiguió después de unos minutos de pensar en ella.

Había dormido bien, tanto que le costaba abrir los ojos, solo intento moverse, pero algo se lo impedía, algo encima de su brazo no le dejaba, abrió los ojos finalmente para ver que era, Thresh se sorprendió cuando vio a Jinx aun dormida acostada enfrente de el con sus brazos rodeándole los suyos propios, no supo que hacer, hasta que sintió un ligero movimiento, se estaba despertando, trago saliva y se sonrojo, preocupado de su reacción, aunque quien había venido era ella.

Lentamente, Jinx abrió los ojos, estaban más brillantes que nunca, y era una luz que Thresh quería conservar y proteger, tan pronto como se despertó, sus corazones comenzaron a latir a mil por hora, aun asi, ella, con una voz muy tranquila, dio una sonrisa.

"Buenos días"

Después, se acercó y lo beso, Thresh primero quedo conmocionado, pero luego cerró los ojos, su boca era suave, el beso duro poco, unos 3 segundos pero algo tan importante lo hizo sentir que pasaron horas. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se paró y alejo del sillón mirando al carcelero, quien estaba apoyado sobre un brazo mirándola extrañada

"¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento!¡No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, te lo juro!"

"Tranquilizate, solo dime porque lo hiciste"

"No se, no se, fue algo espontaneo y, no se porque lo hice, fue algo que…"

Terminadas estas palabras, vio que Thresh se estaba acercando a ella mirándola a los ojos, le dio un abrazo y le levanto la cabeza con la mano, estaba sonrojada, apenada por lo que había hecho, el no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero si las tenía en su interior, la beso en los labios una vez más, se sentían estar envueltos en llamas, después se alejó del abrazo, cruzo los brazos y bajo la cabeza.

"Hablaremos luego…"

"Esta bien"

Jinx salió de la habitación del carcelero y se dirigió a la suya, la abrió y se sentó de golpe en el piso, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y se mordió los labios, no podía creer que había logrado hacerlo, se había enamorado del temible carcelero implacable, el espectro más temido de las Islas de la Sombra, e incluso, que le había besado, su mente estaba viajando por miles de escenarios diferentes, intentaba adivinar en que estaría pensando Thresh, si el la quería como ella a el  
><em>-Claro que si, tonta, si no fuera asi, entonces ¿Por qué te beso?-<em>

Thresh estaba aún parado en el lugar donde le dio el beso de despedida, se preguntaba porque se acercó a tranquilizarla de esa manera, tal vez fue solo por calmarla, o puede ser algo mas, sea como sea, estaba intentando negar sentir algo por ella, la llamada bala perdida, considerada la terrorista y criminal n.1 de Piltover, había conseguido hacerse con su corazón, uno que ya estaba frio y lleno de ira y tormento, había conseguido ablandarlo y recordarle para que fue hecha la vida.

**Se que es algo bastante corto en comparación con otras cosas, pero vamos, que algo muy bonito ha pasado, tienen que admitirlo.**

**Como algo adicional quiero dar gracias a 2 personas que me dieron algo de feedback recientemente, y uno de ellos me animo hoy, se me han olvidado sus nombres, pero si están leyendo esto les quiero dar las gracias por su apoyo y por hacerme notar que la serie les esta gustando. Hasta la próxima!**


	12. ¿Que siento?

**¿Qué habido? Diria el Alk4pon3, hoy será algo diferente, desde que son los pensamientos de nuestros 2 enamorados de lo que ha sucedido, mas tal vez un par de memorias. Como siempre, el feedback es apreciado altamente por mi.**

_Thresh_

Bueno, eso fue, tal vez, curioso, cuanto menos, sinceramente, no me esperaba verla aparecer ahí de la noche a la mañana, está loca según muchos, si, pero en el fondo es buena persona, tal vez solo destruya cosas por diversión o tal vez por intentar hacerse una reputación, sea cual sea la razón, aquella destructora me acaba de dar un beso como si tal cosa, como algo de toda la vida, aunque debo admitir que fue gratificante por un segundo saber que le importo a alguien. Me pregunto en que estará pensando ahora, en que acaba de besar al carcelero mas temido de las Islas de las Sombra, conociéndola, tal vez no le importe eso, es muy impulsiva.

Ah, todavía recuerdo cuando ella llego a la Liga, me había hecho un lugar como el soporte mas versátil entre los invocadores, y cuando la anunciaron la describían como una tiradora naturalmente agresiva, igual que yo, un soporte agresivo con cualidades defensivas, actualmente, según estadísticas, somos de las parejas en el carril que mas promedio de victorias consigue con una combinación de control de masas brutísimo. Pero ese no es el punto, la primera vez que nos conocimos o, nos hablamos mas bien fue algo así

Habíamos llegado a la torre y estábamos callados, mirando hacia los enemigos, cuando

"¿Qué, quieres sus almas?"

"Siempre es agradable atormentar a la gente"

"Especialmente si son tontos, como Vizzles"

"¿Vizzles? ¿Hablas de Vi?"

"Pues obvio, tontín"

Le dirigí una mirada a los ojos, entrecerrando los propios, tomándome lo que dijo en serio

"Es broma, no te esponjes… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mio es Jinx"

"Thresh" Volvio a mirar a sus adversarios

"No, son cinco, peleamos contra 5"

"Mi nombre es Thresh"

"Menudo nombre mas raro"

"Como si Jinx fuera algo muy común, ¿no te consta?"

"Vale, si, eh, ¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un mensaje del invocador del medio, quien controla a Ahri, hacia el que me controla a mi"

"Ahí dice: Thresh, supporteame, después… pero tú eres medio, y al final, No le haceeee" dijo Jinx mientras leía los comentarios

"Si, hacen muchas bromas al respecto de que como ambos podemos ver las almas de los hombres y las coleccionamos, somos el 1 para el otro, tremenda estupidez. La diferencia es que ella colecciona escencias, que definen la personalidad, gustos y sus… placeres de la gente. Yo colecciono almas, que contienen su energía, es lo que les da vida, lo que diferencia un ser vivo de uno que no lo es. Insisto, es una estupidez."

Jinx empezó a reír por un rato, pero detrás de esta risa, siento que estaba una pizquita de celos, yo, de solo ella conocer quién era yo, que adoraba quebrar mentes y junto con mis trucos al pelear, le había dado una buena primera impresión, y podía decir lo mismo de ella, me gusto su personalidad destructiva y juguetona, que también disfrutaba hacerla la vida de cuadritos a Vi y Caitlyn, aunque no exactamente amor o amistad.

Después de mi transformación, la veía con ojos diferentes, antes, para mí era una compañera de línea excelente, alguien que se compenetraba bien conmigo. Ahora, sin embargo, la veo más hermosa, una chica llena de personalidad y cualidades ocultas, la pequeña es una caja de sorpresas, mas no una damisela en apuros, eso está claro. Me siento menos poderoso e intimidante cuando estoy a su lado, normalmente, al conocer a alguien, intento ser lo mas intimidatorio posible, leyendo su alma y analizando si vale la pena.

Pero ella es alguien diferente para mi, alguien que resalta por sobre todos los demás.

…

Se me hacía rara esta sensación, no la recordaba, no la podía identificar, ese momento que parecía eterno me ha revelado lo que quería saber, me cuesta admitirlo, pero es verdad. LA AMO.

_Jinx_

¿Pero que acabo de hacer? ¿Qué me impulso? Que si, que me gusta destruir los edificios de Piltover y tal, pero algo así no lo había hecho jamás.

Antes de su transformación, yo le tenía muy alta estima, era un gran compañero de línea, con buenas habilidades para generar el pánico entre sus enemigos y que te podía sacar de muchos aprietos, pero nada más. Después de verlo tirado en el piso, con su aspecto actual, se me hacia difícil admitir que ese era la persona que me había acompañado por tanto tiempo, 2 años ya van.

Me acuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez, estaba saliendo yo de una sala desde la que se me preguntaban detalles acerca de mí, conté mi vida sin temor, estaba consciente de que había campeones con un historial mucho peor al mío, mientras me estaban entrevistando, me di el lujo de preguntar quién era el campeón más retorcido conocido hasta la fecha. El invocador responsable, saco una foto y me la extendió, su mano temblaba y estaba tartamudeando al hablar, claro significado de miedo.

"Se llama T-Thresh, acude a-al nombre del carcelero implacable, colecciona almas humanas, los tortura en vida y en la muerte" lo último lo dijo muy lentamente

Mire la foto que me había extendido, era el, era la foto que tenía como identidad, con su linterna levantada en la mano izquierda y su guadaña en la derecha; tres llaves en su cadera, ligeramente encorvado, con un rostro (más bien, esqueleto) amenazador. Él estaba en un extraño lugar donde de solo verlo se sentía que emanaba alguna energía oscura, un lugar cerrado, con una especie de escaleras hacia una salida, eran las Islas de la Sombra.

Por más extraño que pareciera, su imagen no me provoco miedo, sino curiosidad, me sentía asombrada por el hecho de que yo, que cometo actos igual de infames y socialmente incorrectos, cuando oigan mi nombre los civiles se asusten y las autoridades tengan una expresión de fastidio, como diciendo _¿Ella? Es una sin-vida_. Sin embargo, Thresh le inspiraba temor incluso a las autoridades de la Liga, no querían atravesarse en su camino; y para su suerte, nunca provocaba problemas, o al menos eso creían.

Cuando me asignaron una habitación, me dirigí a ella a dejar mis cosas ahí, Salí y escuche un grito de agonía desde una de ellas, me acerque a la puerta y observe que había un letrero que mencionaba "Thresh", era su habitación. Pegue la oreja a la puerta para escuchar más claramente, una voz oscura y demente pronunciaba unas palabras macabras que me hicieron sentir escalofríos

"Retuércete, como un gusano en el anzuelo"

Después, se escuchó ese sonido de que la piel había sido atravesada por algo filoso, entrando profundamente en la carne. Abrí la puerta temblorosa de lo que había pasado ahí dentro, para mi fortuna, el espectro no se había dado cuenta, era muy diferente a como lo había visto, tenía colores más oscuros y tristes, su cabeza con llamas verdes se extendía mucho más de lo que pensaba. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta de frente a una mesa larga, donde había un cuerpo de un hombre con solo unos pantalones puestos, estaba lleno de cicatrices y había sangre en los alrededores.

Aquel fantasma fue a una pared y descolgó una linterna, la misma que había visto antes, aun de espaldas, volvió a la mesa y la acerco al pecho de aquel hombre. Una extraña energía era percibida, su mano izquierda sostenía la linterna que estaba abierta. Una orbe pequeña color verde que emitía una luz del mismo color que se apagaba a ratos; esa orbe fue a parar al interior de la linterna, como si se estuviera atrayendo como un imán al metal.

Cerré la puerta discretamente y fui a la puerta propia de mi habitación, pero no la abrí, me senté enfrente mirando hacia el infinito, no podía creer lo que había visto, por primera vez experimente lo que se llama miedo, pero aun así también sentía curiosidad por ese… monstruo, con semejantes actos, ¿Quién no iba a tenerle miedo? Podría intentar algo similar algún día para obtener respeto. No fui capaz, había que estar realmente loco para torturar de forma tan horrible a otro ser humano, lo peor, retorcía tanto la mente como el físico de sus víctimas.

…

Pero ahora, había besado a ese monstruo al que alguna vez tuve miedo, no había dado respuesta, al contrario, después de preguntarme la razón, me beso el a mí de vuelta. No puedo creerlo, había hecho caer al famoso carcelero, el que emanaba temor en todos los corazones al escuchar su nombre. Desde que era un humano más, me atrajo su aspecto. Era alguien lindo y dispuesto a salvarte si fuera necesario, había desarrollado un sentimiento extraño por él.

Ya sé lo que me pasa, desde ese momento todo me ha quedado claro, tengo hambre de mas, de estar con él, de que me cuide, de que sembremos el caos juntos, espalda con espalda, no puedo esperar a que empiecen los partidos. LO AMO.

**Awww, que boniiito, me está encantando escribir esta historia, se los juro, pero me tardo porque mientras más se va desarrollando, más difícil se vuelve continuar. El siguiente será un capitulo de una aventura juntos, hombro con hombro, espalda con espalda, talvez también algo de magia, en todos aspectos.**


End file.
